


Bad Days Are for Pick-me-ups and More Cuddling

by HKuma



Category: No Fandom, Script offer to r/pillowtalkaudio
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKuma/pseuds/HKuma
Summary: [F4A]Bad Days Are for Pick-me-ups and More Cuddling [GFE][Positive affirmations][Loving][Encouraging][Sleepy voice][Soft-spoken][Loving whispers][L-bombs][Cozy under the sheets]Premise: They come home after a long workday and a really bad one to boot. They tell you a little bit about it. And you want nothing more than to comfort and encourage them and be there for them...even when it’s late.
Kudos: 6





	Bad Days Are for Pick-me-ups and More Cuddling

When you’ve filled the script please credit me appropriately by tagging me in the post and comment. Thank you! And have fun! :) -Kuma

[F4A]Bad Days Are for Pick-me-ups and More Cuddling [GFE][Positive affirmations][Loving][Encouraging][Sleepy voice][Soft-spoken][Loving whispers][L-bombs][Cozy under the sheets]  
\----------------------------  
Key/Guide

(SFX) - All Optional -  
Ambient rain sounds, Door opening and closing, Sheets rustling

*Tones and emotions*

[action and descriptions]

**text** for emphasis

~Feel free to adlib/improvise words and tones/repeat the lines to suit your performance~  
Writer’s note: The lines overalll are spoken softly, affectionately and lovingly that creates comfoting and safe bubble for the listener. The directions are there as a suggestion. You may improv which lines sounds best in a whisper. I trust your creative instinct Speaker-san. :) \-------------------------------

\-----BEGIN SCRIPT-----

(SFX: Ambient rain sounds)

(SFX: Door opening and closing]

(SFX: Sheets rustling]

[You wake up from the movement]

*Sleepy* Babe?

Hey...finally..you’re home.

Another late night?

[Sigh] Come on. Get in here.

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

*Yawning* No, no. It’s okay. I don’t mind waking up in the middle of the night to the sound of you coming home.

[Tender kissing]

In fact, I prefer that..and it makes me happy when I know you’re home.

Did you have dinner? I left your food at the table.

[Kissing]

You’re welcome, darling.

[Pause]

Everything alright? Mmm.. you missed me?

*Smiles* I missed you, too. [soft kiss]

[You hear them sigh heavily]

*Concern* Hey, what’s wrong?

Mmm… Don’t give me that. Your voice sounds far from okay.

And that deep sigh right now is not a sigh of relief.

What is it? Did something happen?

[Pause as you listen. Improv short responses as you wish]

*Concern* Aww..sweetie, I’m sorry. I know how exhausted you get after.

I hope you’re not taking it all on your own.

Asking for a little help doesn’t mean you're bad at your job, you know.

[Soft chuckle] Oh, my god. Babe..You are so good in what you do and I can see that you love doing it... despite days like this.

*Because* you’re amazing like that.

{Soft chuckle] No.. really, you are.

Stop it. Don’t be mean to the love of my life.

Honey, you’re wonderful, and you work really, really hard.

And I can see that. Always.

You really care a lot about what you do.

And if I’m being honest...Sometimes you care too much that you think failure would mean the end of the world…

And that somehow cancels out all the good you’ve done.

And it really eats you up when things go sideways.

[Pause] 

Uhh..yeah.. You do. Every time a new project rolls around.

It’s like you can’t afford to have anything go wrong.

But that’s not my point.

My point is...You are amazing.. Beyond amazing.

Even when you think you’re not-which is 90% of the time. [soft laugh]

Oh, sweetie..You are insanely hardworking and you definitely have something to show for it.

So...don’t be too hard on yourself, alright?

Especially when things are just out of your control and it has totally nothing to do with you

You are so kind.. and patient..and good to everyone.

Please, try to be those to yourself, too.

Okay?

Come here.

[Comforting kisses]

Mmm..I know, I know...it’s easier said than done.

I’ll remind you anyway.

And I’ll keep remind you that you are more than the job you do.

You are so much more to me. So much more.

*Smiles* Mm-hmm…

[Tender kissing] 

What else?

[Thinking] You’re warm?...physically and figuratively. [Soft laugh]

[Tender whisper]You know like...like sunshine… after a rainy day.

You make my gloomy days much brighter with just your face and your killer of a smile.

[Soft laugh] Yeah...that smile. [Kiss]

[Pause]

And these arms? These hands?

Why, they’re not just part of your anatomy.

See… if you put your arm around me just like this…

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

And then the other over me like this...your hand for head pats…

And the other just gently rubbing my back.

*Loving whisper* And just like that... I’m home.

[Pause]

[Soft giggle] Am I getting too cheesy?

[Pause]

Oh, you want me to keep going now?

Babe.. I didn’t know you had a praise kink? [Giggling]

*Soft and affectionate* Mmmm...kink or not, I want to tell you these things.

I want you to know these things because they’re true and that’s how I see you.

*Playful* Along with your weird and dorky imperfections.

(SFX: Sheets rustling as you hug them tighter)

[Lines at this point are spoken softly and tenderly]

Mmmm.. I love you. Don’t you ever forget that. [Kiss]

And I’m always here for you. Even though I don’t have a solution for you at hand that I can offer.

I’ll still be right here.

And I’ll hold your hands for as long as I have to.. until you realize that you don’t have to go through the hard times alone.

And that it’s better when we’re together. Okay?

*Smiles* Good.

[Sleepy sigh] Okay. I think it’s way past bedtime for the both of us.

[Pause]

[Whisper] One more kiss good night?

[Soft and sensual kissing]

*A little breathless, soft giggling* Hey..I said a kiss goodnight.

[You kiss them again with softer kisses]

[Sleepy whisper] Good night...sweet dreams, baby.

[A moment of you softly breathing maybe 10 seconds or so] 

[Sighs happily and whisper] I love you, too.

(SFX: Ambient rain sounds)

[Fade out]

END


End file.
